


Am Not!

by HikikomoriNoAria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Didn't Go His Way, Established Relationship, M/M, Probably OOC too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriNoAria/pseuds/HikikomoriNoAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a short fic, of a birthday, that was supposed to be funny but then i got lazy then it's cut short so it's probably weird, but hey! At least Eren still get to spend his birthday with Levi :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am Not!

**Author's Note:**

> Simple short birthday fic about our lovely baby!

"You are being ridiculous, Eren,"

"Am not!"

 

Armin let out a long exhale in exasperation towards his best friend behavior. This was supposed to be a happy day for the other boy too.

"Come on, I'm sure Levi didn't want to be away on your birthday too, but he can't help it, it's his job," Armin tried to explain.

"See! That is a wrong mind set, Armin!" Eren said while pointing his finger to his friend sitting across from him. His gaze determined.

 

They were currently sitting in a cafe down the street to Eren's shared apartment with Levi. The older having been called to work for an emergency even after he took the day off since he planned to spend the day with Eren as it was his birthday. Eren had been excited in the morning before Erwin phoned Levi and begged him to come in to the office because as Eren quote 'some fucktwit just deleted an important business proposal and fucking eyebrow is begging me to come in to the office to save his sorry ass for hiring fucking idiots into his planning department' before saying sorry and a short goodbye to a half dazed Eren at the drop of the bad news. Resulting in his current delayed anger response.

 

"Once you think that 'oh, i guess it couldn't be helped', this pattern will repeat itself and before you knew it, you will grow distant! That's what happens to married couple! That's why people get divorce so easily!" Eren huffed. He snatched his green tea frappe from the table in front of his seat and slurped his drink loudly before slowing down and fat tears started to emerge from the corner of his eyes.

 

Green tea frappe was Levi's favorite.

 

Hic.

 

 _uh oh_ Armin thought

 

"He doesn't love me anymore," Eren moaned sadly.

"You are being ridiculous, Eren,"

"Am not!!"

 

And the pattern repeat itself.

 

 

Since Armin, Mikasa and his other friends have agreed to celebrate his birthday the next day on 31st, no one was preparing anything, having thought Eren will most likely be preoccupied with his boyfriend, much to Mikasa's displeasure. Though, she couldn't protest much since Eren had looked positively excited at the prospect of spending his birthday with Levi alone.

Now that the plan had been dumped no thanks to Levi's job, Eren was wallowing in sadness, dragging only Armin with him since Mikasa ended up having to work in her part time job since she thought she couldn't spend the day with Eren. Armin had to drag Eren's ass out of the cafe after he cried for the third time while drinking his green tea frappe, since he started gathering the other patrons attention their way.

 

It was now well into the afternoon, they both currently seated on a bench in the park about 15 minutes from Eren's apartement. The brunet sat with both his legs raised, his arms hugged them close to his chest, while he rested his chin in the middle of his knees. Sulking. He looked miserable. Armin almost thought that his friend might be having his period or something, being so dispirited was so out of character for the usually energetic and stubborn brunet.

"I don't want to go back... The apartment will be empty..." Eren said in a low voice.

"Stop talking as if Mr. Levi is gone forever, Eren. I'm sure he is working really fast so he can be back sooner, who knows, maybe he is in his way back from work. You know as well as I am he loves you. a lot. I bet he's already making plans to make it up to you. Have a little faith. You've been dating for years, you are just overreacting." Armin tried for the nth time to reason with his friend.

"... I'm just insecure you know, he's an adult, I'm still in college, barely a sophomore, I'm afraid that he will find me boring or too childish... a waste of his time..." Eren said with smaller and smaller voice, his bottom lip trembling and fresh tears started a new.

 

Armin felt like plucking his hairs in frustration. Sulking Eren is a horrible company

 

Just as he was about to say something, Armin catches a figure at a distance. Seemingly frantic. Looking for something. Or probably, someone. He smiled softly.

 

"You thinking that way is a waste of time, Eren." Armin said while nudging Eren's forearm with his elbow. Eren turned to him and Armin gestured with his head to look at the figure in the distance.

 

Following Armin's direction, Eren curiously craned his neck to look past his shoulder. Sure enough, he could make out the shape of his short lover in black suit.

"Levi!" Eren immediately spring to his feet, waving his hands wildly.

Having spotting him, Levi hurriedly went his way.

 

"Eren?! You okay? Are you hurt anywhere? What the fuck happened?" Levi demanded. His hands immediately latched to Eren's forearms, shaking him a little. He was even more alarmed seeing the fresh evidence of tears on the cheeks of his young lover. "Why are you crying? What happened at home?" He asked with a softer voice

"Huh?" Eren simply looking at him dumbly.

"Levi? What's making you so frantic?" Armin being his clever self pointed out.

"The house was unlocked when I got home just now, I was looking everywhere in the house but I couldn't find you anywhere, I thought some thieving bastard broke into the house or something.What the fuck happened Eren?"

"Oh, I forgot to lock the door!" Eren exclaimed.

Both Levi and Armin put on varying level of blank faces at Eren's word. Levi ended up massaging his bridge of nose while shaking his head. He looked up to his younger boyfriend who was nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Fuck, you scared the shit out of me, you little shit. I was THIS close into calling the fucking police,"

"Ugh, Eren. You are lucky nothing happened. You should be more careful!" Armin added while hitting his shoulder.

"Sorry! I was so out of it I didn't notice,"

Levi exhaled tiredly. "And, why are you crying? Were you hurt?" He asked while tenderly running his thumb to wipe the drying track of tears.

"He was bawling because he thinks you abandoned him because you choose work over his birthday," Armin answered instead.

"Armin!!! I was not!! I- I told you, I wa-was just insecure! Just a little!" He flailed.

"Yeah, yeah... whatever. Since you are here, Mr. Levi, I'm leaving him to you,"

"Yeah, Thanks kid,"

Armin simply shrugged then went his merry way.

\---

"Now, you!" Levi turned his attention back towards Eren.

"Yes?"

"You are to take a shower, clean yourself, and we will go,"

"Go? Where to?"

"It's a surprise, as my apology because we had to cancel the plan for today. Sorry that I had to go to work even when I promised to be with you the whole day today,"

"It's, it's okay. I understand,"

"Really, 'cause it seemed like you've been bothering Armin about it," He dawdled.

"Am not!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sick for two whole weeks now, I think i'm a little weird in the head :v


End file.
